Kitty Series Extras
by phoenixmaiden13
Summary: Just some random scenes of characters from my Kitty Series. TR/HP MPEG


**Hello all! No I am not dead, I'm still around. And yes you read the title right. I was posting all the chapters of the Kitty Series on my AO3 account and these plot bunnies came into my head and wouldn't go away, so I had to appease them. Aren't you lucky.**

**For those of you who stumbled across this recently, I would advise you to go read all three parts of the Kitty Series so you don't get lost. And for those of you who are jumping for joy, welcome back. **

**NOTE: This chapter takes place in the second part of Kitty Series- Kitty Trouble.**

******Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Kitty Series Extras**

**Severus' Punishment**

After hours in the darkened cell he heard the opening of a door and footsteps coming closer. Severus looked up as the door opens to reveal Raymond Suarez. "It's time for your punishment."

Severus nodded and got up and followed him out of the dungeon and up the stairs. After a minute he asked, "What will I be doing?"

Ray smirked back at him, "You'll see."

Severus feels dread settle over his shoulders as he follows his fellow Death Eater up another set of stairs into a bright hallway. He wasn't sure exactly what sort of punishment he was going to receive but it had something to do with what ever Suarez had to do. It didn't seem like anything bad because he looked…happy with what ever job it was. Not that the same would go for Severus.

They arrived at a set of double doors and they opened up into a spacious room with a magnificent screen attached to the wall that he knew to be a television. There was a nice comfortable couch in the middle of the room with an arm chair on either side, all facing the television. The room was bright with sunlight streaming through the row of windows on the opposite side.

"Impressive isn't it?" Suarez commented, "Nothing but the best for Harry."

_Harry? _Severus looked around, _All this is for Potter?_

The room was empty at the moment and quiet, but he had a feeling it wasn't always. He wasn't sure what he was doing here, it didn't seem like a place that would hold any type of punishment, if anything it looked like a place to relax.

"Okay. Start fluffing pillows."

Severus blinked and looked at Suarez, unsure if he heard correctly, "…what?" he asked quietly.

Suarez picked up one of the multiple pillows on the couch and threw it at him, which he caught. "You heard me, start fluffing. Harry will be back here in a bit."

"So?" Suarez lifted a brow, "So," he said slowly, "Harry likes his pillows fluffed. And after that you need to make sure we have enough milk in the fridge."

Severus frowned, "I am not here to play servant to Potter, I am here for what ever my punishment is. Nothing more."

Suarez chuckled and shook his head, "Oh Severus," he chuckled again and looked up at him, "You kind of are."

Severus swore he felt his heart stop and the dread he had been feeling pressed even closer. "What?"

"The Dark Lord has put you on Harry duty. You have to watch over him while our Lord is busy, meaning you have to follow him where ever he does and do whatever he says. And the fact that Harry doesn't like you…well, you're basically his slave."

Severus paled and suddenly he felt like he was going to be sick. Surely Suarez was kidding, this had to be some kind of joke, there was no way…

Suarez nodded at the horrified look on the normally stoic man's face. He pointed at the pillow, "Get fluffing."

xxx

About an hour later Harry came waddling in, well rested and a blissful smile on his face.

"Hello Harry," Ray said, "Enjoy your nap?"

"Yes," Harry purred happily. He stopped suddenly as he spotted the man by the window, "Snape."

Severus glared at the spawn of his enemy, "Potter." Harry suddenly grinned evilly which made him tense up in uncertainty.

"Oh Snape~" Harry said sweetly.

"Yes?" he asked with gritted teeth.

"Get me a blanket please."

"There's one right there," he said gesturing to the folded blue blanket on the couch.

"But I don't want that one. Go get a different one."

Snape glared at him, "Get it yourself."

"No, you have to get it for me. I own you."

"I don't think so Potter. If you think-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Ray interrupted seeing that Harry was getting angry.

"Quiet. I am not like you Suarez, eagerly running around like a dog. I am here because the dark Lord told me to help you."

"Which is to take care of Harry," Ray pointed out.

"Yeah," Harry chimed in, "So you have to listen to me. Now go get my blanket and get me a glass of milk while you're up." With that he turned away and sat down on the couch and got comfortable.

"Comfortable," Ray asked as he sat down next to him and turned on the TV.

"Yup. Put on the cartoon channel, I think Spongebob is on."

Severus meanwhile was trying to process what had been said. He got that he had to do what Suarez did but he didn't actually mean what he said before, did he? But Potter had just confirmed it, he had been demoted to a baby sitter! The thought unnerved and angered him. He wasn't sure if it was because he now had to baby sit or that fact that the person he had to watch was Potter.

Out of everything in the world he had to do Severus did not think he would be doing this. _ I think I would have rather taken the Cruciatus Curse_ he thought bitterly.

Unexpected anger suddenly swelled inside him as he watched Potter laid out on the couch, swollen with child, the Dark Lord's child of all things. Everything he had worked for, everything he had done had been for nothing! Potter had turned right around and had done the very thing he had been trying to accomplish, keep him away from the Dark Lord.

And that was what staid his feet when Harry glanced back and saw that he was still standing there.

"Why haven't you moved? I told you to do something."

"I refuse to submit to a child."

Harry glared at him, "This _child_ is now your master thanks to Tom. Now do as I say before I get angry."

Severus stood his ground, "I did not spend years of my life to serve a boy who has others do things for him because he cannot do it himself."

Harry's eyes went wide, "A-Are you saying I'm fat?" he turned to Ray, "He called me fat, didn't he?"

Ray shook his head quickly, "No, no he didn't. That was not what he meant Harry."

"Yes it is! He called me fat!" Harry wailed.

"You are not fat, Harry," he said as he hugged the crying cat-boy. Ray glared at Severus from over Harry's shoulder, "Go do what he said."

"No," Severus said, even though he was a little unnerved at Potter's sudden crying.

Harry sniffed and turned to Snape, "Fine, be that way." He closed his eyes briefly and connected to Tom.

_: Tom. Come here please. :_

_: What is it? :_

_: Snape. :_

_: Be right there. :_

Harry opened his eyes and smirked at Snape through his tears, "You are in so much trouble."

Severus frowned in confusion. What was that supposed to mean?

Ray suddenly stood up and Harry's face brightened, "Tom!"

Severus stiffened and turned around to see the Dark Lord in the doorway. He bowed stiffly suddenly wary at the implications of him being there. _Did Potter call him? How was that possible?_

"Harry. Is there a problem?" Tom asked.

"Snape isn't listening to me. And he called me fat!"

Tom quickly came over to Harry as he saw the tears in his eyes, "Shh. You are not fat, we had this discussion remember?" Harry nodded, "What did I say?"

"That our kitten needs room to grow."

"And?"

Harry's tail curled around himself and he smiled softly, "And that I'm beautiful no matter how I look."

"That's right," Tom said and kissed him on the forehead. With that crisis averted he turned to Snape. "Severus? Didn't I tell you to help Raymond?"

"Yes my Lord," Severus said stiffly.

"Then why aren't you doing to?"

"He said he refused to take order from a child," Harry put in.

"Did he?" Tom asked. He suddenly pulled out his wand and pointed it at Snape, "_Crucio_."

Severus tried to stay upright as the pain washed over him, but it became too much and he dropped to his knees. Despite the pain wracking through his body he did not scream.

Harry winced and cradles his stomach tightly as Tom held Snape under the curse. "Tom," he whimpered and Tom released the spell.

"Are you okay?" Tom asked softly stroking his ears.

"Yeah," Harry said and peaked over at Snape. "I think you broke him."

"No. Severus is stronger than that," Tom said, "Severus, get up. Slowly Snape got up and turned toward them, trying not to show the after effects he was feeling. "I know you are not happy with your punishment, but it is not meant to be enjoyable. There is a reason why I chose this type of punishment rather than cursing you to oblivion. Besides the fact that Harry vouched for you, you loath each other so I found it fitting. Now, you will listen to Harry or you will suffer the consequences. Understood?"

"Yes my Lord," Severus said with as little emotion as possible while his mind was racing a mile a minute. _If Potter hates me so much why would he vouch for me?_ He glanced at Potter who was snuggled into the Dark Lord's side and watching the interaction with a mixed expression of excitement and wariness. For who, he wasn't sure. Him? Not likely.

"Good," Tom turned to Harry and wiped the rest of his tears away, "I have to go. Behave okay."

"Okay!" Harry said happily. Tom kissed the top of his head and left the room. He looked over at Snape who was just standing there stiffly. "Snape…Are you okay?"

Severus looked up and saw the slight worry on Potter's face. The fact that there was worry at all put him off a little. _Why would the brat be worried about me?_ He paused briefly before straightening, "Fine," he gritted out.

Harry regarded him for a minute before grinning, "Good now go get my milk."

Severus glowered, yet he could do nothing to refuse. If he did the Dark Lord could come back and do who knows what to him. Though taking care of Potter was the more favorable despite the humiliation it would bring. So he went to get the damn milk that Potter wanted.

"Don't forget my blanket. I'm cold!"

Severus sighed. Still out of all the things the Dark Lord could choose this was the worst. And it was not like he could just leave, he was tied to the wards through his mark and therefore he couldn't leave, though the good thing was that he was able to walk freely through the manor, but only with Potter's permission he suspected.

He got Potter's blanket and a glass of milk that the house elves gave him and made his way back to the room where Potter was at.

"There you are. Did you get my milk?" Potter asked sitting up from his slouching position.

Severus silently placed the milk on the side table and gave him the blanket.

"Put it on me."

"…what?" he asked. Harry grinned devilishly and pointed it at the blanket. "Do it yourself."

"No, you have to do it 'cause I said so."

"Just because the Dark Lord ordered me to listen to you doesn't mean I have to do every little thing for you."

"No, but you have to do it anyways."

"I don't see you ordering around Suarez."

"That's because I like him."

"Just do it Severus and sit down," Ray said tiredly.

Severus gritted his teeth and unfolded the blanket and laid it in Potter's lap. Then went to sit down in the arm chair.

"No!" Harry said suddenly before he sat down, "Just for your cheek you don't get to sit there."

"Then where," Severus said with gritted teeth.

Harry pointed to the floor.

_You're kidding me! _

"Sit!"

Severus took a deep breath and slowly sat down on the floor.

_This is going to be a long punishment._

* * *

**I hope you liked it, hopefully I'll have more up soon. If you have any thing that you would like to see from the Kitty Series you can leave a review or comment, whatever they call it now and tell me and I will try to come up with something for you guys.**

**Oh and for those of you who read MTB I am working on the next chapter so hold out for me.**

**phoenix**


End file.
